


It Started With Romeo

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Hate to Love, Kittens, M/M, Neighbors, Rimming, Rough Sex, cat jokes, cause this is harry we're talking about, lots of kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a sweet boy in a new town with a pregnant cat, secret kinks, a hatred for his rude neighbor and a stubborn attitude that leads him to a lot of drama.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Louis' cat gets Harry's cat pregnant and there's some daddy kink in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt i saw on instagram that was from tumblr. I just HAD to write it.

Sometimes Harry’s scared of moving. He’s scared of going too fast or too slow. Taking big chances or making risks. When his mum suggested moving to Doncaster, he found the idea not only ridiculous, but useless. He didn’t need to move. He was fine. He was just out of uni and had friends and he was content.

But, that was the problem.

Harry was only content. He stayed in a small box and chose not to step out of it. He had a routine and perhaps his mum was right. He thought about it a lot and knew that even if he was happy where he lived, he had no opportunities in Cheshire. Harry needed adventure. The only adventure he had was in his books and that was nice for a bit, but he needed more.

Moving is a big part of life, one that’s hard to accept and take as a positive thing. To Harry, it was scary, but also exciting. It’s like when you’re reading a good book and you flip the page, thinking it’s over. But, then there’s another chapter. Part of him is excited to read it and the other part is scared to find out what might happen.

Harry can’t let fear run his life, though. He had to move on to his next chapter. After talking to his mum, Harry packed his bags. He left Cheshire and headed on the road. He had his bags and suitcases and lastly, his little kitten named Suki. She was a white exotic short haired cat and the only thing aside from essentials that he decided to take with him. He wasn’t going to leave without her.

He learned something, Harry did, and that was to not bring too much with you. When trying to move on in life, it’s best to keep as much of the past behind. His life was fine, but he needed to keep it going. He forgot his friends and old life and now he’s starting a new one. He smiled as he gripped the steering wheel of his car; and for once, he was anxious to know what’s ahead of him.

The house Harry moved into was small. It was in on a street with lots of town houses and he made sure to get a homey, safe town to move into. Honeymoon avenue was the perfect place for that.There were some kids, few, that were playing on the street and they moved when he pulled in. Harry parked in his new home and was pleased when he saw the patch empty dirt infront of his house. Perfect, that’s where he can start his flower garden.

He got out of the car and ran a hand through his long hair, pushing it back. He grabbed Suki’s travel carrier, which she was in, and they went inside. He looked around and noticed some furniture. It was bought furnished, yet he grimaced. The leather interior was not something Harry enjoyed. He preferred fabric. And the paint job was terrible.

Harry tsked and let Suki out of her carrier. She scurried out and he put his hands on his hips. “Suki, we’re going to need to do a lot of redecorating, don’t ya think?” She meowed, causing him to nod,”We better get started.”

-

It all started one month after Harry moved in.

Considering he just moved in, Harry wasn’t aware of the families around or even where he nearest food market was. He went to an Asda that was somewhat close and called it his. He easily made friends with a cashier who was in her fifties and smelled like gingerbread. It was about a twenty-minute drive and definitely not the closet, but he would most likely go to just for the heck of it.

Harry got a job about a week after and he settled with helping out at the library. It didn’t pay well, but his rent was cheap and he was in a decently wealthy family. His mum offered to help pay his rent until he can find a more settled job. Harry never had a good eye on looking for things like work or schools. He relied on others and perhaps that’s why he had trouble moving.

But, he was okay. He lived alone for once and it worked out. The only problem would be his neighbors. To his left was a cranky, old couple who argue often in the backyard over a cup of coffee. On his right was—well, he didn’t know. They never left. It was annoying. Their newspapers pile up and they never took out their rubbish bin. Eventually, Harry was annoyed of it and he put the newspaper in their recycling bin and nicely moved their rubbish bin to the road so the garbage men could pick it up.

Since he was moved in, Harry decided to start his flower garden. It was a nice, sunny day and the weather was perfect. Harry woke up with birds singing and he went out half-passed eleven after making a cuppa. He had on his gloves and carried his supplies out. The garage was open and Suki was curled in her pink kitten condo. He got it for her during Christmas a year ago.

Harry hummed softly to an Arctic Monkey song. He couldn’t recall which, but he was paying more mind to his garden. He got on his knees and began moving the dirt to place his seeds in. it was only minutes later that he heard a loud shout of ‘Romeo!’ and thought he was in a Shakespeare play for a moment.

He turned and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw an older looking boy springing from the door of the neighbor’s house. He looked frazzled, wearing sweats and having bed hair. The boy was chasing after what seemed to be a cat. He seemed annoyed and was scowling as the cat kept running about in circles.

“Romeo, get your arse back in here!” he exclaimed, voice slightly high-pitched.

The cat eventually did as he was told and hopped back up the porch and inside. Bed-head boy walked to the mailbox after he shut his door and yawned. He rubbed his eyes, then turned as he felt eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow and Harry stood up with a grin.

“Hi!” Harry greeted, holding his hand out. Then he blushed and realized his glove-covered hands had dirt on them. “I’m Harry. I just moved in next door about a month ago. I’m your new neighbor. I would have introduced myself sooner but er, you never come out of your house.”

The boy snorted,”I’m Louis. And oh, you’re the boy who keeps moving my trashcans.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry beamed, dimples dented in his cheeks.

He received a blink and a rather harsh, “Don’t touch my shit, okay?”

“Excuse me?” Harry’s jaw dropped. “I—I was just trying to be nice. Maybe you should move your own trashcans.”

“And maybe you should be polite and not move mine,” he quipped, ruffling his hair.

“Well, pft, maybe you should put your rabid cat on a leash,” Harry shot back and clenched his jaw when the boy gaped. “I was trying to be nice, but fine. Nevermind. Sorry for being a good neighbor.”

“Good neighbor? As if,” he laughed in response, crossing his arms. “Whatever. My name is Louis and welcome to the neighborhood. Just keep you and your spoiled cat away from my yard? Cause, I’ve seen that little ball of mess in my yard a lot and messing with my Romeo. Try to keep it away from my boy. It seriously needs to get some training.”

Harry said,”Suki is not an ‘it’! And maybe your ‘Romeo’ is the one in need of training. He’s hopping around like—like a bunny on crack!” Louis’ smirk made Harry growl,”Fuck this, Suki doesn’t need to go on your lawn anyways. She will have a nice yard to play in once I make it pretty for her. So run along, I’m done speaking to you.”

“Well,” Louis pursed his lips and declared,”I’m done speaking to you as well! Goodbye, Harold.”

“It’s Harry!” he snapped. “And there was nothing good about it!”

All he received was a middle finger and a childish noise of annoyance. Harry watched Louis go back inside and he huffed, unsure of what to do about this. He wanted to have a nice neighbor that can come over and share cookies with and get the newspaper for. But, all he got was a stuck-up, punk of a douchebag with a wild cat that kept bothering his Suki. He didn’t deserve this. Barely a month in and there are already problems.

This was supposed to be a fresh start with Harry making friends and being happy. Instead, he now has a neighbor who apparently hates his guts and so far, he didn’t make any friends. Harry thought of himself as a sweet boy that everyone can get on with. Sadly, no one else thought so. Did he do something wrong? He was trying to be nice and help Louis out. Instead of a thank you, he got a glare and insults towards his poor kitten.

Harry tsked and went inside. Suki followed him, strutting her body and he lifted the fluffy kitten up. She purred and nuzzled her face into his neck. Harry did spoil her, but that’s only because he had nothing else to spend his free time on. He doesn’t have a boyfriend or a little sibling and he doesn’t have friends. Why not spoil his cat? Maybe Louis should be more loving and think of spoiling his cat every once and a while instead of insulting Harry’s parenting skills.

-

The first time Louis knocked on Harry’s door, it was early in the morning and Harry was in bed and passed out. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and groaned when he saw it was seven in the morning. Harry might be a morning person, but that’s only when he wakes up on his own terms. Not when someone is banging on his door like they were the police.

When the knocking continued, Harry reluctantly got up and stomped downstairs. Suki rushed after him and he ignored her continuous meowing. Harry peeked from the window and was confused at the sight of Louis standing on his porch with a package. Harry opened the door, completely unaware that he was still in only short, tight boxers.

Louis glanced down at the boxers, then up at Harry. Either Harry’s eyes are fooling himself or Louis blushed. It was probably the second one because Louis then cleared his throat and said snarkily,”This package was on my porch. I thought I made it clear; keep your junk off my yard and try not to send shit over, yeah?”

“Yes, because I’m completely in control over the mail,” Harry grumbled, snatching the box. “Is that all?”

“Wow, someone’s cranky in the morning,” Louis commented.

“I am when my rude neighbor pounds on my door,” Harry said. “We done here?”

“I guess,” Louis shrugged. “Whatever, just don’t send your packages over. I mean honestly, what weirdo buys their cat a specially made hat? Completely unnecessary.”

“You went through my mail? That’s an invasion of privacy and I’m positive it’s illegal,” Harry gaped. Do people seriously do that? Was Louis that disrespectful? That’s wrong on so many occasions.

Louis retorted, crossing his arms,”I had to make sure it wasn’t mine. When I saw it was a fluffy, pink kitten coat I knew it wasn’t. I mean, really? She has fur, she doesn’t need a coat.”

Harry pouted,”It was on sale! Stop being judgmental!”

“Stop being a freak!” Louis exclaimed and stocked down the porch. “At least my cat doesn’t weird clothes! They’re animals, not humans.”

“They should be allowed to have a fashion sense,” Harry declared and then gave up once noticing that Louis wasn’t going to reply.

He went inside and slammed the door shut. He didn’t get why Louis had to be so mean to him. First he gets mad cause Harry helped move his rubbish bin onto the road, then he insults his parenting skills towards Suki, and now he went through his mail only to judge what he ordered? It was a nice coat. It was small and cute and fit Suki well. She was a princess and deserved to be pampered. There’s nothing wrong with getting a kitten some presents. Especially when it was a nice one like Harry got her. She looked adorable in jackets and coats, why not let her have a fashion sense?

Harry went back to his kitten and he happily got her dressed up. He peeked out the window and saw Louis back outside on the porch with his own cat. Louis was using a toy to play with Romeo and Harry rolled his eyes. He was starting to dislike Louis as well. Only, he had a reason this time. Unlike Louis who just decided to hate Harry for no reason.

Sadly, this wasn’t the only time Louis knocked on his door. It started an unsaid tradition. And like all traditions, they start and go about the same routine. One that Harry hated.

The second time Louis knocked on the door, it was six am and Harry woke up with a kink in his neck and drool on his face. Harry walked downstairs and opened the door and he furrowed his eyebrows. Louis was stood with Suki in his hands, held out like she had rabies or something. Suki was covered in dust and meowed, squirming in Louis’ petite hands.

“Get your fucking cat out of my garage!” Louis snarled, shoving Suki into Harry’s hands. “She’s a menace just like you!”

“What – how—“ Harry took her gently, still sleepy and now lost. “But, she was – how did she get there?”

“I have no clue, she’s obviously evil and wanted to get away from your frilly cat coats and stupid gourmet food,” Louis muttered and stepped down. “Stupid cat trying to frolic with my adorable Romeo.”

“Yeah, cause your hormonal Romeo is so cute,” Harry laughed heartlessly. 

Louis scowled,”Hey, I am a very good daddy, okay? Is that not right, Romeo?”

The word daddy caused Harry to tense, because okay, that word is very sexual and should not be thrown around like that. Not in this generation where it was no longer innocent.

“Romeo, c’mon,” Louis said, snapping his fingers. But, Romeo ignored him, staring at Suki and licking her.

Harry smirked,"It seems like Romeo finds my Suki....purrfect."

"You did not just-"

"I did and I'm proud," Harry replied cheekily.

Louis shook his head,"That was terrible. Stop this right now."

"Do you mean right...meow?"

"Oh, God. Stop it."

"I guess I can....paws the puns."

"That's it, Romeo we are leaving!" Louis exclaimed, but Harry saw a small smile.

Speaking of, Harry glanced down and saw Romeo trotting away with a sulky face. Romeo was following Louis home, but kept looking back and seemed to be looking at Suki. Harry could be going crazy, though. He was positive there was some staring going on between the two cats, but do cats even flirt? Do they even like each other? He thought animals only knew how to actually mate, not fall in love.

No, he thought to himself. Cats don’t fall in love. That only happened in the movies. Harry shut the door and he grimaced, because Suki smelled like dust and oil. She must have been around the car or something. Louis definitely needed to clean up his garage. He didn’t think it was safe for a cat to be covered in dust like this. He led her to the bath and cleaned her up. It was a struggle since cats don’t even take baths like dogs do. They clean themselves, so she wasn’t used to water.

The third time he received a knock at the door was once again because of mail. Harry was just glad it wasn’t at six in the morning. Instead, it was at noon and he was doing his spring cleaning. The 1975 was playing and Harry was singing along to ‘Girls’ as Suki cleaned herself, licking her paw and rubbing against his couch. Great, more fur to clean.

Harry stopped the vacuum and went over to answer the door, knowing it was Louis. He opened the door and said in annoyance,”Can you just put the mail in my mailbox instead of always knocking?”

“Nope,” Louis said, popping the ‘p’. He smirked and held up a package,”Looks like someone is kinkier than they let on…”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t get—oh.”

His face flushed red and Louis laughed loudly. He didn’t think it would come this early. He ordered a rather…exotic toy. One that he would never buy when he lived with his mum. He thought they came to the door, but looks like he was wrong. He quickly grabbed the box and tried to cool down his cheeks, because fuck, this was so embarrassing.

Louis teased, poking Harry’s shoulder,”I guess living on your own makes you lonely, huh?”

“Shut up,” Harry whined. “And stop opening my mail!”

Louis shrugged. “I need to make sure it’s not mine.”

“Just leave me alone,” Harry grumbled and stepped back inside.

Louis began walking away and he waved while saying rather loudly,”Just have fun and be safe! Don’t forget to use a lot of lub—“

“Stop!” Harry groaned.

Surprisingly, Louis laughed and Harry didn’t know how to take this. Did they just…not argue? Well, technically they did. Louis is a jerk who likes going through his things and now Louis knew he was going to fuck himself with a dildo that was pink and – he was mortified. Great, there’s no way Louis will let this one go.

The next time Louis knocked at his door, it was a few weeks later. They haven’t seen each other a lot and Harry had been busy with his job. He met a nice guy named Liam who flirted with him sometimes. Liam was going to take him on a date and Harry was preparing for that. He was going to say no, since they didn’t have that connection, but he wanted to give Liam a chance.

Harry fixed up his shirt and unbuttoned the first three, then rebuttoned them. He didn’t know how many open were too many. Harry nervously bit his lip and then ran a hand through his wavy locks of hair. He heard another knock and rushed to the door. He expected it to be Liam, so he smiled brightly and then the smile dropped when he saw Louis.

“What do you want this time?” Harry scowled. “I’m trying to get ready for a date.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and eyed him from head to toe. “Well, that’s quite an outfit.”

“Liam happens to enjoy my fashion sense,” Harry said and looked down to see Suki walking back inside. When the fuck did she get out? how does she do that?

Louis nodded to the cat,”Your prissy pussy was in my yard and frolicking with my Romeo! Can you please tame your demon cat?”

“She’s not a demon. She’s a princess,” Harry argued. “I don’t know why or how she’s getting out, okay? So I can’t control that.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s trying to seduce my cat and I don’t like it. Either keep her out or I’ll – I’ll call the animal control,” Louis threatened and picked up his cat. “Have fun on your ‘date’. Hope it fails.”

“Arse,” Harry muttered. He shouted,”Suki and I happen to be amazing with style!”

“You look like a flamingo puked on you!”

Harry picked up Suki and went back inside. He said to her,”You need to stop bothering the jerks, Suki. Trust me, we’re much better than them anyways. They’re not worth it. You can do so much better than ‘Romeo’. Pft, what a typical fuckboy name.” he then joked,”Or should I say, fuckcat. Get it?”

Suki stared at him. Then she ran off and he sighed heavily. Harry finished getting ready for the date and he tried to change his shirt. Louis hated it, maybe Liam will too. As he contemplated changing, he missed the way Suki ran to door that was still cracked open and peeked outside. She meowed and Romeo, who was laying on the porch next door with Louis, looked over. He perked his head up and Suki purred, quietly creeping out of the door.

A few minutes later and Harry was anxious as Liam knocked on his door. He rushed over, nearly tripping over his own feet and nonchalantly grinned when Liam beamed at him in the doorway. He wore a nice, grey button up shirt with a fedora and jeans that made his legs look amazing. He was very sexy, Harry was aware of that.

“Wow,” Liam eyed him as well. “You look—wow.”

Harry waved a hand bashfully,”Pft, no…”

“You really look gorgeous,” Liam said sincerely and his voice was smooth like honey.

Harry fiddled with his finger shyly,”Thanks. So, where are we going for our date?”

Before Liam could reply, there was a loud cough and Harry turned to see Louis scowling. He had his arms crossed and Liam glanced between the two in confusion. Harry was going to kill Louis.

“What do you want now?” Harry groaned.

Louis pointed towards his garage. “Your stupid cat is snuggled with Romeo under my car and I can’t get her out. She won’t stop hissing at me. Get her out.”

“Louis, c’mon, I’m on a date,” Harry nodded subtly to Liam.

Louis clenched his jaw. “I don’t care. Get him out.”

“Her.”

“Whatever.”

With an apologetic smile, Harry rushed towards the garage with Louis and saw a nice Lamborghini which he did not expect. The house Louis lived in wasn’t exactly high-class. But, he focused on getting Suki out from under the car. When he reached for her, Harry winced and felt Suki claw at him with a hissing sound. He retracted his hand quickly and gaped, seeing a scratch on his hand and blood oozing from the mark.

“W-What the—?” Harry frowned deeply and heart dropped. “She never does that to me.”

Louis rolled his eyes,”Cats scratch Harry, it’s normal.”

“But, not towards me! Suki loves me,” Harry murmured and laid on the ground to peek under the car. He cooed,”Suki, baby, c’mon. Mama’s gonna take you home.”

“Mama?” Louis snorted. “You’re a boy.”

Harry’s face flushed and he awkwardly said,”Force of habit.” He reached again and pleaded,”Suki, just come out.”

It took a long time and Harry felt offended by the way Suki was acting towards him. She’s never a mean cat, not towards Harry. So, when she would hiss and claw at him, Harry didn’t know what to make of that. Why was she being so aggressive? He held her to his chest and glanced back to see Louis holding Romeo.

“Sorry for um, Suki again. I don’t’ know what’s gotten into her,” Harry awkwardly said.

“It’s fine,” Louis shrugged half-heartedly. “Do you want a bandage? For your cut.”

Harry looked down and he saw his hand having red splotches on it from the blood. He nodded, only because he doesn’t have plasters. Harry slowly followed Louis inside and hoped Liam wouldn’t mind waiting a bit longer. He tried not to look around the house too much, but it was so different from his own; leather couches, big TVs and lots of stereos. He had a typical manly crib.

Louis returned with plasters and a damp wash cloth. He held his hand out and Harry slowly let his own hand slip into Louis’ smaller ones. Louis lightly dabbed the cloth on the wound and cleaned it up. Harry watched and intently looked at the way Louis’ lashes fluttered. He had long lashes. They were pretty. Harry wanted to count them one by one.

He blushed at his own thoughts that were random as fuck. Where did that come from? He cleared his throat and Louis placed a plaster on. They were spiderman and Harry smiled.

“There you go, all done,” Louis said, but his hand didn’t let go of Harry’s yet.

“Thank you,” Harry said back.

Harry flickered his eyes back down to their hands and then Louis laughed awkwardly before letting go. Harry picked Suki back up and looked around shyly,”Er, I’ll just—I should head out. You know, date with Liam and stuff.”

“Oh, right,” Louis’ voice was lower than usual and he even frowned. “Have fun and uh, keep your stupid cat away. Romeo doesn’t need this in his life.”

His tone was playful, so Harry laughed. He nodded and carried Suki with him to the house. He put her inside and made sure she had everything. His heart was fluttering and he had these butterflies in his stomach. Why was he suddenly attracted to Louis? He did find him cute since day one, but now he just – he actually was starting to like him? But, Louis is a jerk.

Harry went outside and saw Liam waiting in the car with a bored face. He hopped in the passenger side and said quickly,”I’m so sorry, my cat was under Louis’ ca—“

“It’s fine, whatever. Can we just go now?” Liam didn’t sound very excited anymore.

For a moment, Harry looked at him. Then he nodded and said nothing. Let’s just say, the date did not go how Harry planned. Liam and Harry both were quiet and knew something was up. The whole date was a mess. Liam was too nice or too quiet. They had different humor and interests. It wasn’t working and both could tell.

The whole time, Harry couldn’t stop thinking of Louis. That rude neighbor whose cat was flirting constantly with Suki. They weren’t good together; Harry and Louis. They had too many differences and not enough kindness. But, Harry was bored with Liam and the date was terrible and all he could think about was how right their hands fit together.

There was no kiss at the end of the date and Harry looked to Louis’ porch, hoping maybe Louis would come out like he usually does. Sadly, the lights were off and Harry slouched his shoulders. He went up only to miss Louis peeking his head out the door. Louis frowned and tucked himself back inside, shutting the door behind him.

That night, Harry was sad. Suki was acting weird and now snuggled to Harry more than usual. He was tired and confused. He got a text from Liam saying it was a nice date. He didn’t ask for a second one. Harry figured they were mutually agreeing there was nothing here for them. He wasn’t even sad. He just wanted someone to cuddle with and right now, Suki wasn’t feeling it.

-

Harry met Niall one day when he was gardening. He’s never heard of him in the neighborhood, but apparently Niall lived down the street and with his friend, Josh. Harry didn’t expect the surprise, but he grinned when he saw Niall walk over with a batch of cookies in his hands and a bright smile on his face.

“Hi, Harry is it? I’m Niall! I’m sorry to bother you, but my friend Louis said there was a new neighbor and I thought I’d welcome you,” the boy said sweetly and held out the cookies. he had a thick, Irish accent that was strangely attractive. Harry was surprised he could understand it, though.

He stood up and hesitated. His hands were covered in dirty. Niall noticed and apologized,”Sorry, such bad timing.”

“It’s fine, no worries,” Harry assured and dusted his hands. He took the plate and admitted,”I actually moved nearly two months ago. But this is very sweet. You’re the first person to welcome me.”

“Really? Louis didn’t? He’s always the first to greet people and usually would invite them over for their first night to make them relax a bit,” Niall said and tucked his hands in his pockets.

Harry frowned. “Oh, he didn’t with me. If anything, he did the complete opposite.”

“Hm, that’s strange. Maybe he was having a bad day,” Niall said slowly and looked to Louis’ house. “He’s super sweet and I’m probably bias, but I think he’s the kindest neighbor ever.”

“Ha! That’s funny,” Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, thanks for the cookies. I’m sure they’re delicious. What kind are they?”

“Macadamia nut.”

“Oh, that’s nice! Those are my favorite,” Harry said and took a bite of the cookie. It was soft and warm; they must be fresh from the oven. “God, these taste amazing.”

Niall nodded,”Louis said you would probably like that kind.”

“Really? Wow,” Harry looked down at the cookies with a timid smile. “That’s so nice. Uh, I think I’ll be heading in now. But it was nice to meet you. Come by whenever.”

“Alright, you seem cool man, I’ll take you up on that offer,” Niall grinned and waved goodbye.

When he left, Harry lingered outside. He looked to Louis’ house and then at the cookies. How did Louis know Harry loved macadamia nut cookies? Harry never said it. Sure, he eats them a lot and buys them often, but how did Louis know that? It’s not like he actually pays attention to Harry. Does it? He wouldn’t. Because he hates Harry. They both hate each other and anyone with eyes could see that. They bicker and argue and complain about each other all the time.

Harry went back inside and he put the cookies down. Before he could wash his hands, he heard his name being called and groaned loudly when he saw Louis standing in the doorway. Harry was bemused at the cat in his hands once again. It’s déjà vu.

“How many times do need to sneak out?” Harry snapped and took Suki from Louis once again. It was like a routine. “She’s been acting so weird lately, I don’t get what’s wrong with her.”

Louis shrugged,”She just likes me better than you. It’s natural. I am fabulous.”

“Haha, very funny,” Harry snorted and put Suki in the kitchen. He turned and saw Louis still standing there, eyeing the place. “Can I help you?”

“Your house looks like my grandma’s,” Louis commented, then sniffed the air. “And smells like it too.”

“Probably because your friend Niall came by and gave me cookies,” Harry said, taking another cookie and biting into it. Louis was staring and Harry reluctantly offered one, to which Louis gratefully took it. “You know, Niall said that you told him to get the cookies for me…. that you thought I would like them.”

“Oh.”

“They’re my favorite cookies.”

“That’s—wow, that’s such a coincidence,” Louis awkwardly said, letting out a rather forced laugh.

Harry stared at him and Louis looked around nonchalantly. Harry asked,”Did you know I liked macadamia cookies?”

It looked like Louis wanted to lie. But he looked up at Harry and slowly nodded. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck,”I uh, I just saw you walking home a lot and you always got the cookies. it’s nothing.”

But, to Harry it was everything. His mum barely knew his favorite snacks and cookies. it was nice to him to know someone paid attention. He wanted to say that, but chose against it. Harry smiled and looked down. They didn’t talk. Louis just ate some cookies with Harry and they looked out the window.

Eventually, Louis went home and Harry went back to gardening.

That night, Harry went to the kitchen to get some hot cocoa. He had his robe on and a pair of slippers. His hair was in a bun. Harry went to his backyard to get some fresh air. He saw Louis was sat on his back porch as well. Harry wanted to say hi, but it felt wrong. One talk over cookies wasn’t going to change anything.

Yet, as he stood there, he saw how beautiful Louis looked all dressed down in only plaid pajama pants and a hoodie. His hair was a ruffled mess and the light from the stars shined on him like an angel. Harry let his cocoa scalp his tongue and soothe his throat. Suddenly, Louis looked over and they both stared at each other for a moment. Then, Louis gave him a small wave. Harry returned it.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

-

It was when Suki disappeared and Harry found her curled in a corner of the dining room that he knew something was wrong. Harry noticed she was acting weird for a while now, but she doesn’t like the dark and she never curls away like that. She never hisses at him and burrows herself into blankets. Not like that. Harry was worried and now he knew she might be sick.

Harry had to work that day, but he decided to take her to the vet. The thing that sucked was he didn’t have a lot of money and he knew it was going to be expensive. When he looked it up, it costs fifty pounds just to get her checked up. However, he treated Suki like his own kid and he won’t let his darling cat suffer just because it costs a lot. He hoped nothing was wrong.

Right when he got home, Harry looked around for Suki and noticed she was once again missing. He groaned and tried calling for he. Harry went in his backyard and called out her name. He heard a small mewling sound and furrowed his eyebrows. He followed the sound, only to gape when he saw Suki in Louis’ backyard, curled with Romeo on the porch. Harry clenched his jaw and groaned loudly.

Great, now he had to speak to Louis again.

Harry went back to the front and hesitated. Would Louis be mad again? Harry didn’t need to be yelled at. He was worried about his poor cat; it would hurt to know that he was going to annoy someone. Harry was so stressed right now. He slowly went to Louis’ and paused. Maybe he can sneak in the back without Louis knowing? Harry went with that and attempted to open the gate. 

No luck.

Harry pursed his lips and shrugged. He slowly lifted a leg, glad he was long legged and limbs—it made sneaking around easier. Harry then shrieked as he fell to the ground and he groaned in pain. Harry rubbed his hand and sat up. He went to stand, only to shriek as he saw Louis hovering over him without a shirt on. his hair was damp and face scowling at Harry.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked sternly, arms crossed.

Harry awkwardly laughed, trying not to stare at Louis’ crotch. “Um, funny story…”

“I’m waiting.”

Harry sighed heavily and tried to stand. He nearly toppled over until Louis snatched his arm and steadied him. Harry’s eyes darted to the hand gripping his bicep. He swallowed and looked at Louis, head tilted down a bit since he was taller. Harry said,”I just. I need to take Suki to the vet and she may have snuck into your backyard.”

Louis smirked,”And you couldn’t ask me to get her out because?”

“I didn’t want any drama, okay? Now, can I get my cat? She’s sick and needs to have a checkup,” Harry said and was released to approach his cat.

As soon as he tried to reach for Suki, she hissed and snuggled into Romeo. They were coddled in a corner of the backyard where bushes and a small shed was. It’s like they made a little home there. Romeo stood on all fours and moved in front of Suki as if he wanted to protect her. Harry glanced at Louis in confusion. This was weird, he’s never seen animals act like this in real life.

Louis shrugged helplessly. “They’ve been like this since a few weeks ago. This is always where I find them ever since I made the garage off limits.”

“Whatever, we need to go Suki,” Harry insisted and grabbed her. She tried clawing at him and Harry shrieked as Romeo began clawing at his skinny jeans.

Louis gasped and frantically grabbed his own cat. “Bad Romeo! Don’t scratch people!” he looked at Harry apologetically, which, wow, that was a change from his usual glare. “I’m sorry, he’s not like this. What the fuck is your problem, little man? You’re not like this.”

“It’s fine, um. Thanks, again. I’ll be heading out,” Harry murmured and cradled Suki close. She was starting to get bigger and he didn’t understand why. She was a grown cat, she didn’t need to grow. He may be overfeeding her.

Louis nodded,”Alright, good luck.”

They parted with one last glance and Harry put Suki in her kennel. He texted his mum to let her know what was happening and then he started the car up. The drive to the vet was quite far, because there wasn’t many around. Suki was whining and clawing at her kennel the whole time. Usually she’s quiet. Harry tried ignoring the scary thoughts and gripped his steer wheel a bit tighter, trying to suppress the urge to turn around and pretend she was fine. His mum did that once to their dog. Then the dog ended up dying. Harry won’t let that happen.

As soon as he got to the vet, he was told to answer some questions and look at a form. He sat down and grimaced at the sound of animals in the waiting area. He’s only been to a vet once and it wasn’t fun. It was when Suki had to get her last shot. She was a tiny kitten and he cried because she sounded distressed when she got her shot.

Harry finished the form and waited patiently for his name to be called. He played games on his phone and saw Niall texted him. They’ve been talking and Niall was really nice. He always had this keen sense of humor that made Harry feel at ease. Lately Harry’s been worried and stressed about rent, his job and Suki. But, Niall helped him calm down.

Niall invited Harry to a barbeque and Harry replied with a yes, because he needed to meet some people. Niall gave him the date and it was this Saturday. Harry heard his name called and texted to talk to Niall later. Harry stood and followed a nice lady to the back room. It smelled like a zoo, but less disgusting. The walls were white and everything looked scary and unsettling.

“Okay, Harry is it?” a man asked, walking in with gloves on.

Harry looked up and nodded,”Yes, that’s me.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” the vet said and shook his hand. “Who do we have here?”

Harry beamed and opened the kennel. Suki didn’t move out and he sighed sadly,”Her name is Suki. She’s a white exotic short haired cat and she’s been acting weird lately.”

“Can you define weird for me?” the man asked and looked around for something.

Harry wanted to be a smart ass and give the legit definition. But he decided to be nice and say,”She’s getting bigger and lazier? And I don’t think age has to do with it…she’s only five and usually she’s energetic but calm. And now she’s feisty and always running away?”

“Does she ever get sick? Like, physically throw up any food?” the man asked and looked at the clipboard.

Harry hesitated. “Yeah, once I believe. But she runs off so much, I don’t know if she does then as well.”

For a moment, the man was silent. Harry looked down at Suki, who was curled up and looking exhausted. The vet turned her onto her back and began looking at her nipples. Harry noticed they were larger. He then ran a hand over Suki’s tummy and nodded to himself before writing something down. Suki flinched from his touch, but he pressed softly on her lower stomach that was swollen a bit.

“Alright, I think little Suki here might be pregnant,” the vet said, causing Harry’s head to snap up.

Harry spluttered out,”E-Excuse me?’

“When a cat becomes pregnant, their nipples enlarge and stomachs become swollen a bit. Come here,” the vet said and took Harry’s hand, placing it on Suki’s stomach. “Do you feel those little lumps? Those are kittens.”

Harry tensed and his heart sped up as he felt small bumps move a bit. “O-Oh my God. She can’t—that’s impossible.”

“It’s not. Has she been around any male cats?” the man asked curiously. “You say she has disappeared frequently. It’s common for cats to hide away when mating.”

“No, she has—“ Harry stopped immediately, clenching his jaw. “Louis.”

“I’m guessing Louis is a cat or has a cat,” the vet chuckled and petted Suki’s head. “There are many things you can do in this situation. Firstly, she will need an ultrasound if you would like to find out how many she is having and how far along she is. Secondly, you will need to decide if you want to keep the kittens or put them up for adoption. Cats are very common as strays and …”

Harry blanked out, lost in the sound of the vet’s voice as he stared at his cat. She’s pregnant. She’s going to have kittens. Harry felt himself start to panic silently and he suppressed the urge to burst into tears. He couldn’t handle all of this. He’s barely able to take care of her. But, he didn’t want to accidently give them to a bad owner or have them be strays.

He agreed to do an ultrasound and quietly watched as the vet shaved her tummy. He put some gel on her and Harry soothed his cat by rubbing her fluffy head. Three blobs appeared on the screen and Harry couldn’t help but smile. He was scared of what might happen, but he’s also excited to see them. He needed to figure out a plan, though.

After the visit, he planned to go back once more to check on her later. But, he was informed and given a pamphlet on what to do when she is ready to give birth and how to help her. He was trying to prepare himself and questioning whether or not he should keep the kittens. If he doesn’t, then he needs to start finding a home for them. Once a kitten is eight weeks old, it can leave its mum. But he was scared he might get attached to them.

Harry arrived home at almost eight pm and he carried Suki inside. Harry fed Suki and then went outside to water his plants. When he got outside, he instantly grimaced when he saw Louis talking to some guy with a bunch of tattoos and dark hair. He was rather handsome and Harry tsked slightly. What, is this his boyfriend? Harry scowled a bit at the thought. He didn’t know why, but the thought made him mad.

Not realizing how much he was staring, Harry blushed as Louis turned and their eyes met. He was drinking some beer and Louis cackled,”Oh, hey Harry! Fancy a beer?”

Harry awkwardly ignored him and then quickly tried to rush inside. His clumsy self did not approve of how fast he went and, of course, he tripped over a step and face-planted on his patio. Harry let out a whimper and was flushed red. He heard Louis and his friend laughing like idiots and looked over, only to see them peeking over the fence with amused faces.

Harry looked down at his bleeding knee and Louis asked with a quirked eyebrow,”Need another plaster there, love?”

“Shut. Up,” Harry snapped and hopped to his feet.

Louis was caught off guard by his harsh tone. “Whoa, calm down. Just messing with ya.”

“No, I’m very mad at you right now,” Harry stalked over to the fence and pointed a finger at Louis. “You and your stupid fucking cat are ruining my life, so back off and leave me alone. Got it?”

Louis’ face went from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. “Oi, move your fucking finger out of myself! And don’t shout at me. Why don’t you remove that stick from your arse? I did nothing wrong. You’re the one peeping over my fence like a perverted boy!”

“I—I was not peeping! You were being loud and I casually glanced over!” Harry argued.

“More like stared!”

“I was not!”

“Was too!”

“Was not!”

“Would you two just fuck already?!” a voice interrupted and they both snapped their heads to stare at Louis’ friend. The hot guy murmured,”Jesus Christ, you two need to seriously settle this sexual tension. It’s making me horny just watching you two.”

It seemed like neither expected that response because Harry was blushing like an idiot and surprisingly, so was Louis. Neither were sure of how to reply and then Louis just hopped off from what seemed to be a lounge chair and exclaimed,”I would never fuck that twat, Zayn! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Harry rolled his eyes,”Well, same goes to you.”

Louis flicked him off and then tugged his friend, Zayn, inside. For a moment, Harry actually felt offended by his words. So, Louis didn’t like Harry? It wasn’t a big deal, yet Harry felt offended and like he wanted Louis to like him. Why? He didn’t know. Perhaps he just wanted to be liked? But, Zayn made it seem like their feelings were mutual when Harry’s didn’t exist.

Or did they?

Sure, Louis was hot. His eyes were crystal blue and his facial hair was so handsome and maybe Harry wanted to feel it between his thighs as Louis ate him out, but that was it. He didn’t like him. He just didn’t mind the idea of having sex with him. But, like, that’s totally normal for someone you despite. Most hot people are bitches and Louis is one of them.

Harry peeked over again and he saw Louis talking to Zayn inside. The blinds were open and he could see them bickering. Harry was caught again when Louis looked over and he rushed inside, this time not tripping.

After taking a quick shower, Harry ruffled his hair clean and he sat in his room naked with only a towel on. He was annoyed. He hated how Louis was always being pest. Not only did he get Harry’s cat pregnant, but he was constantly annoying him and acting so coy about everything. Like he was the chilliest person ever, yet he also complained a lot and ugh, he’s so fucking hot and Harry hated him.

Harry got up and he went to his dresser. He dug around for some boxers and dropped his towel down, already dry aside from his hair. When Harry turned after finding some briefs, he halted, heat rising to his cheeks when he saw Louis ogling over him from the window parallel to his. Thankfully, Louis was just as red and hopefully was mortified like Harry.

Only, Harry wasn’t just embarrassed, he was pissed off. He tugged on his briefs and rushed to his window to open it. He shouted across,”Were you actually staring at me?!”

“Wha--? Pft, no! I was – you just—I barely saw anything!” Louis shouted back and avoided eye contact. Strangely, his embarrassment was kind of cute in Harry’s eyes.

Despite this, Harry snarled,”Next time, don’t accuse me of being a pervert when you’re the one looking at me naked!”

“Next time learn to shut your fucking window, you—you exhibitionist!”

Before Harry could continue the argument, Louis slammed his window shut and closed the blinds. Harry stood there for a good five minutes, then slowly went to his bed. He was still flustered over the whole thing. He may be comfortable with his body, but he didn’t want Louis to see him naked. He must have looked ridiculous and probably not very good looking in that moment.

Harry laid on his back and let his wet hair drench his pillow. He heard Suki meowing and flickered his eyes to where he saw her walking in the room. He called her over and she hopped on the bed after a few attempts. It was quite low and easy for her to climb on. She purred and nuzzled her face in his chest before curling nearly across his neck. Harry smiled and petted at her, then rubbed her tummy gently, careful of the lumps since they were the kittens.

How was he supposed to tell Louis about this? Should he tell him? It’s not like with humans where the dad’s help would be nice. The kittens didn’t necessarily need a ‘dad’, because they had Harry who could take care of them. Besides, Louis probably wouldn’t even help. He’s a jerk and would laugh at Harry before slamming the door in his face. It was probably best if Harry kept this between him and Suki. They were independent and didn’t need any help, they can handle this on their own.

“You hear that Suki? We’re independent people and don’t need no man to help us,” Harry cooed, pressing his face to her fur and sighed heavily. “We can do this alone.”

-

“She’s pregnant?”

“Yes, mum, I told you this already,” Harry grumbled and watered his flowers with a grimace. “I don’t know what to do. Like, I want to have kittens, but it seems like it might be a lot of work and I have a job and –“

“Breathe, Harry,” his mum interrupted. “You’ll be fine, love. You don’t have to keep them all, you know. You can give one to someone else and keep two or just keep one—you have options. Never forget that.”

And okay, Harry knew that. But he didn’t want to separate them. That’s the problem. He wanted to keep them together like a family. But, he also knew that was near too impossible and he didn’t want to stress himself. He needed help. Sadly, he had no one to help him. His family lived away now and he didn’t want to ask someone he barely knew.

He talked to his mum for a few minutes and then ran a hand over his face. This was getting to be too much. It was only a few months in the new house and he had a lot of drama. Harry sat down and crossed his arms. What was he supposed to do now? He glanced to where Suki was sleeping on the rocking chair and shook his head.

“Harry?” he looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw Louis. The boy walked over, having a snapback on and a tank top. He looked a bit shy as he said,”Um, hey. How are you?”

Harry scowled,”Don’t talk to me.”

“Listen,” Louis crossed his arms and had this stern look on his face. “I get it, okay? It did seem creepy, but I honestly wasn’t peeping. I just went to my room and our windows were open and you were there. So can we let this go? Honestly, grow up. It was an accident. There’s no need to act like a ki—“

Harry burst into tears.

This caused Louis to instantly shut his mouth, not expecting this reaction. Harry covered his face with his hands, sobbing into them as his shoulders shook with tears. Louis was at loss of words and he hesitated before quickly sitting next to him and awkwardly offering an arm around his shoulders. Harry didn’t reject him, but he didn’t snuggle into him either. He just let himself be held.

For a moment, it was a little awkward. But, then Louis was pulling him closer and Harry finally relaxed into his arms. Louis slowly rubbed his arms and paused before lightly pressing his lips to Harry’s forehead. The action made Harry blush a bit and he eventually lifted his head, wiping his tear-filled eyes.

“S-Sorry, that was so awkward. Ugh,” Harry looked away in embarrassment and sniffled.

Louis shrugged,”It’s fine. What happened, though? Are you like, alright?”

This triggered Harry as he looked at Louis and suddenly scowled. “No, actually. I’m not.”

“Wow, so I’m guessing this has to do with me?” Louis scoffed. “No need to get an attitude with me. I literally comforted you just now. You could try thanking me.”

Harry stood up and exclaimed,”No, I will not! I am stressed, okay?!”

“That’s not my fault!”

Harry ignored him and continued his rant,”I miss my family, my job sucks, I have no friends in this neighborhood except Niall and he has way more people in his life, so I’m basically nothing to him! My date with Liam made things awkward, I’m lonely and your stupid cat fucked my cat and now she’s pregnant and I don’t have the money or time to take care of the kittens and –“

“Wait, what?” Louis’ face paled. “Hold up, Romeo got Suki pregnant?”

Harry swallowed as he nodded slowly. “Yes, and thanks to that now I need to worry about that as well.”

“Wow,” Louis breathed out, shaking his head. “I didn’t know.”

“Cause I didn’t tell you.”

Louis looked up and said,”I want to help.”

“What?”

“I wanna help. With the kittens,” Louis explained. “I want to be there for you and help you out. I mean, our relationship is shitty right now but I’m willing to help out and I have a good job.”

“No,” Harry said simply.

Louis continued, not hearing him,”And, yeah we have to start getting along, but I think it could work. Romeo obviously loves Suki and maybe they just want to be together. We shouldn’t tear them apart—wait, did you say no?”

“Yep,” Harry stubbornly said and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Sorry, but this won’t work. I am able to handle this on my own and I don’t need your help. Suki will be a single mum. And I will be the loving grandpa of three little kittens. We don’t need you or Romeo to help us. As much as I do think tearing them apart is sad, I think it’s for the best.”

“Are you kidding me? Harry, you broke down in tears!” Louis snapped, motioning to the steps. “Don’t be an idiot! You need me.”

“I need no one,” Harry was appalled. “I am a twenty-two-year-old man. I don’t need anyone. Especially not someone who hates me and just pities me right now.”

A sympathetic look appeared on Louis’ face and he snatched Harry’s hand when the boy went to turn and leave. Harry halted, their hands held and his eyes gazing to them. Louis hesitated,”Don’t go. We can talk this through. I don’t pity you. Well, not fully. I just, I want to help. It’s my fault ya know and I may be an arse, but I won’t just leave you without some help.”

It was tempting, truly it was. Louis staring at him with those baby blue eyes. But, Harry stood his ground and just shook his head. He wasn’t falling for this. No matter how cute or sexy Louis was, he needed to do this on his own. He moved for a reason. Louis is gorgeous and it was flattering that he wanted to help, but part of Harry felt like it was all a joke.

He went inside and leaned against the door. For a moment, it was quiet. Then he heard a soft sigh and footsteps going down the porch. Harry peeked out the curtain and watched Louis leave. A ball of guilt filled his stomach. He looked down and saw Suki sadly mewling at the door. She wanted to be let out. She wanted to see her Romeo.

And so did Harry.

But, he had to do this for them. He wasn’t going to let two ‘boys’ ruin this for them. Harry moved for his impendence and this – giving into Louis – would be going against everything he was trying to represent. Harry went to his couch and grabbed his book. Suki reluctantly curled in his lap and Harry read the tragic love story in his hands, but everything reminded him of Louis. He tried to shake the boy from his mind, but as he read his book, it wasn’t working.

‘Alyssa whimpered beneath the boy, his eyes glazed over with lust and her petite body in his hands as he grinded into her—‘ Harry blushed as images of Louis popped into his mind. He frantically shut the book and turned on the TV. But, younger Leonardo DiCaprio came on and he reminded Harry of Louis. He closed his eyes, but all he saw was Louis’ bright blue ones staring at him. Why? Why can’t he escape the boy who filled his stomach with butterflies and knew how to get under his skin? It reminded him of when his mum described her love for Robin before they—Harry’s eyes widened.

Shit, he’s in love.

-

The next few days were insane and Harry had to pick up extra hours at the library. Liam gave him some of his shifts when Harry explained his situation. He was thankful that the awkward date didn’t ruin their friendship. He went in at ten and left at eight. It was stressful, but should be worth it in the end. Cat food isn’t cheap.

But, as of now, he knew it was a good idea to try and relax. He was off Saturday, requesting it, so that he can enjoy Niall’s barbecue. It started at six, since it was a dinner barbeque, and Harry started getting ready. He heard Suki whining in the kitchen and quickly fixed up his hair. He went to where she was laying down and saw her bowl was empty. He filled it up and gave her a sympathetic look. She wasn’t due for maybe two weeks but she was in a lot of pain. Or sounded like it. Apparently it was normal. Harry always worried, though.

He dug around his drawer in his room and tried to find a nice shirt to wear. He didn’t want to overdress, but most of his shirts were rather fancy and expensive. Other than that, he had plain white shirts but that could get messy easily. He nervously bit his lip and then settled on denim shorts that were above his knees and a semi short sleeve dark top that had two buttons at the top. It wasn’t that cute, but it was comfy and casual.

Harry went downstairs and grabbed his keys. He looked outside and saw some people already heading down to the barbeque. Harry was nervous, if he’s being honest. He didn’t know anyone in the neighborhood aside from people at work and they didn’t live close enough to be invited. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Hopefully he won’t.

He headed out and walked down, straying behind a few people. He saw some kids and smiled, watching two little girls holding hands. They were probably five and swinging them adorably with matching sun dresses. They didn’t look related. One of the mums was laughing and patting her daughter’s head, not bothered by it.

Harry arrived at the house with some other people and bit his bottom lip nervously. He lingered by the gate, then finally walked in. Niall had a nice backyard. There was a pool and a deck that a few guys and two girls were cooking on. He noticed the hot guy, Zayn, with some blonde girl who was laughing and nodding while he made some chicken. Zayn nudged her and Niall was with them. They were all dressed in similar attire to Harry, thank God. Most people were in the pool and playing footie towards the back of the yard. They used two trees as goals and it looked like it was kids vs adults, the adults letting the kids win.

“Harry!” he looked and saw Niall waving him over. “C’mere, it’s good to see ya! Glad you could make it.”

A few people were staring and Harry blushed under the attention. He walked to Niall and was instantly hit with the smell of burning chicken and potato salad. Niall wrapped arm around him, acting as if they knew one another for years. Harry lightly hugged him back and Zayn was raising an eyebrow between them, then smirked at Harry.

“Oh, it’s the peeping tom,” Zayn joked.

Harry scowled,”I am not—“

“I’m joking, mate. I know,” Zayn assured and held his hand in defense. “Good seeing you, bro. This is my girlfriend, Gigi.”

The blonde girl shook his hand, hers small in his large ones. They practically engulfed hers. She smiled and Harry found her adorable. She had a cute face with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. It was a typical beauty, but there was something soft and cute about her. She didn’t seem like the type to date Zayn, who looked more bad-boy and rebellious.

Throughout the next hour, he learned not to judge because as soon as he got to know both Zayn and Gigi, he figured out that Zayn wasn’t that rebellious and Gigi did have a dark side. They were both nice and Harry was laughing more than he thought he would. With the nice weather, delicious food and adorable children, Harry felt comfortable with the neighborhood now.

But, of course, everything had to go wrong. Harry was happily trying to teach a little girl how to do a ballerina spin and she kept messing up. As he watched her spin adorably, albeit clumsily, there was a loud, familiar laugh and he instantly looked over. He saw Louis walking out of Niall’s backdoor and his heart dropped. He had on dark capris with a black tank top and checked shoes.

“No, seriously lads, next time tell me ahead of time! Not quite fair that I had to arrive last minute,” Louis snorted, crossing his arms at Niall. “By the way, I’m staying the night. Already got me clothes in your guest room.”

“You live right down the street,” Niall laughed.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m gonna get wasted! Can’t be walking home like a drunk giraffe.”

“Harreh!” the little girl shrieked and tugged on Harry’s hand. “Supposed to help me dance! Wanna be a pwetty ballewina!”

His name was said quite loud and it wasn’t hard to hear. Harry awkwardly looked away when Louis glanced towards him. He missed the longing look Louis gave him. Harry crouched down and listened as Lux ranted to him about how she wants to be in ballet but her mum won’t let her. As she spoke, he kept looking at Louis and their eyes met a few times. It looked like Louis wanted to talk to him, but was too nervous to do so.

It wasn’t long till Niall was shouting whilst setting up a proper net for a goal,”Aye! Let’s round up a game of footie! Battle of the sexes!”

“But, there are more boys,” Gigi argued, frowning deeply.

Niall shrugged and said,”Hey, we have Harry and I only met him a week ago but I know he’s a clumsy bitch and might ruin the game for us.”

“Hey!” Harry pouted, offended. “That’s rude!”

Gigi eyed him and laughed,”Alright, let’s go girls! We’re gonna win this!”

The eight girls were rushing over to where Gigi was. Harry learned a few of their names, like Sophia, Eleanor, Lou and Perrie. Other than that, the other few were mysteries. Harry went to where the guys stood and was displeased over how tipsy Zayn and Niall were. Louis had one beer, Harry saw, but they had a couple. So far, Harry only knew the three boys, a man named Ben and young lad named Josh, but the other guys seemed nice.

“Alright, so who’s going to be the goalie?” Niall asked.

Louis tsked,”M’playing the field, man. Gotta have some advantage, am I right?”

“Sounds good. Zayn? Josh?” both boys shook their hands and Niall looked at Harry,”You got some big hands, mate. Wanna be our goalie?”

Harry nervously fiddled with his fingers,”I um, I don’t know. I am not the best goalie.”

“C’mon, you can’t be that bad,” Zayn laughed.

And boy, was he wrong.

Just ten minutes later, Harry was shrieking and jumping away as a ball slammed passed him and hit the net. Then again. And again. He ducked and covered his face and smacked the ball away like a little kid. The girls were ahead by four points and the kids were cackling and cheering for them. Niall was not pleased and Zayn was scowling at Harry, who felt so bad. But, they insisted he was the goalie and now he was making them lose.

They called a break and Harry slowly walked over to the boys. Niall took a drink of water, then exclaimed,”Harold, what was that? You’re terrible!”

“I told you,” Harry said.

Zayn snapped,”You didn’t say you were unable to even look at a fucking ball! C’mon man, you’re ruining the game.”

“Hey,” Louis scowled, stepping forward. “Don’t make fun of him, it’s just a game, boys. It’s for fun.”

Harry was taken by surprise; he didn’t think Louis would stick up for him. He gave the boy a small, thankful smile and Louis returned it. Niall looked between them with a suspicious gaze and then said,”Whatever, winning is fun. Now, get your shit together, okay? Got a few minutes before we get back in the game. Figure something out.”

With that said, Niall walked over to the kids and high-fived them. As soon as he was gone, Louis stood in front of Harry and said,”You need to stop being afraid. It’s a ball, Harry. That’s it.”

“It hurts,” Harry said with a sad voice. “I know it sounds dumb, but it hurts? And like, I don’t mean to be afraid…it just kind of happens.”

Louis chuckled and nodded,”I understand, trust me. But, you can’t let that scare you. You have gloves on and it’s a ball. Just remember that. C’mere, I have an idea.”

When Harry stood still, Louis snatched his hand and dragged him to the goal. He put Harry in and then grabbed the ball from the ground. Louis stepped back halfway and placed the ball down. He took two steps back and then leaped forward, kicking the ball harshly. Harry let out a squeal and went to cover his face.

But, Louis shouted,”Smack it!”

The way Louis said it made Harry instantly tense. His demanding tone was hot and the urgency to it made Harry swallow. And by some magical way, Harry was able to smack the ball at the last second and he gaped as the ball flung to the ground. Louis was even surprised as he gaped, then began cheering. Harry clapped happily.

Louis said proudly while walking over and high-fived him,”Good job, Styles.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, voice soft as he looked at Louis and then down at their hands, that were entwined.

For once, he wasn’t a jerk. It was nice to have this moment and Louis looked like he agreed as he lightly swung their hands between them. Just as Louis went to speak, Niall called their names. Louis quickly pulled their hands back and he awkwardly laughed. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and then nodded towards the goal, mumbling something incoherently.

The game started back up and Louis was doing great. He managed to get a goal and pulled Niall into a quick hug. Harry had his legs spread a bit and was rubbing his glove-covered hands together anxiously. He didn’t want to make another fool of himself. Not in front of Louis. Not when Louis helped him.

Harry did pretty well, and every time he caught a ball, Louis would look back at him and wink. It made his stomach fill with butterflies, much to his dismay. He hated how his body and heart was giving into Louis. He wanted to hate him and act like none of this happened. But, that was impossible. Considering how Louis smiled at him and kept looking back, Harry was sure he would be more in love by the end of the night.

It was tied now and the winner was whoever scored next. Louis was squared with Perrie, both staring each other done as a kid blew the whistle. Louis quickly kicked the ball diagonal and Niall caught it under his foot. He juggled the ball between his feet and ran down the field. Eleanor and Sophia tried cornering him. Then Lou stole the ball from Niall and passed it to a girl Harry recalled as Jade.

Jade was speeding down the field and swung her leg back. Harry saw the ball coming towards him and he panicked. Then he looked at Louis and frantically jumped to the side, catching the ball with a ‘oompf’ as he fell to the ground, curling up with a pained sound. The boys cheered and Harry winced when he sat up, rubbing his chest that was now sore. Louis rushed over and went to the ground, patting his shoulder.

“You did great! That was an amazing save!”

“T-Thanks,” Harry wheezed out. “Chest h-hurts now, though.”

Louis laughed,”Don’t worry, it’ll go way. C’mon, I’ll be goalie.”

Harry smiled thankfully and joined the boys on the field after handing Louis the gloves. They continued the game and ended up winning. Niall scored the final goal and the boys cheered. Louis ran over and tossed an arm around Zayn and Harry, ruffling both their hair. Harry was flustered and tried to hide it. He needed to get rid of these stupid feelings.

Of course, the girls were sore losers and had to insist they only won cause they had more players. It was ten against eight, but honestly, it didn’t matter. Harry tried telling them this,”Winning isn’t everything, you guys were amazing.”

“Yeah, until you fucking lost bitches!” Louis cackled, pointing at them with his tongue stuck out like a child.

Perrie quirked an eyebrow,”Oh, shut up!”

“Make me!” Louis snarked, scowling.

Harry gently placed a hand on his shoulder,”C”mon don’t be like that.”

“Whatever,” Louis grumbled.

He didn’t think Louis would listen. Apparently Perrie didn’t either, if her expression meant anything. He shrugged and they ate again. Some kids were trying to get Louis to teach them how to kick a ball. Harry looked at Louis with a small smile, watching him hold out the ball as kids kicked it. They nearly hit him each time and he would tease them about it and call them ‘little champs’. It made Harry’s heart melt.

Someone joined him at the picnic table and she said,”You seem to like Louis.”

“Oh, uh. He’s okay,” Harry tried to play it off cool, picking at the chipped wood.

Eleanor giggled,”Don’t even try to hide it. You’re so infatuated with him. You couldn’t keep your eyes off him at all.”

“He’s – He’s just cute,” Harry slowly admitted, looking down in shame. “But, he’s a dickhead.”

“Louis? Louis Tomlinson? A dickhead?” Eleanor laughed in amusement and then she was smirking. “Harry, I’m going to tell you a little secret.” She leaned close and he smelt bubblegum lipgloss. He listened intently as she whispered,”Louis is like a little kid when he has a crush. If he teases and makes fun of you, he likes you. Let that settle in. Trust me, I’ve known him since he was seven.”

Eleanor got up and took her drink. She left with a wink and Harry sat there in shock. He watched her walk over to Louis and then blushed, looking down as soon as Louis’ eyes were meeting his. Great. Louis might like him. Harry didn’t know if he believed it, though.

For the rest of the night, he was avoiding Louis like the plague. Part of him was glad Louis might like him back, but he was scared. Things were more complicated. He didn’t know Louis that well. Okay, that was a lie. He knew Louis quite a bit, even if they only met a couple months ago and barely held a conversation longer than ten minutes. But, he just… knew him. Or felt like he did.

Harry leaned against the fence with a can of beer in his hand and he saw a few people dancing. They were playing some song by Shawn Mendes and Harry snorted. It was a slow song and he heard the words ‘ruin’ in it. Harry took a final sip of his drink and decided to go and join the others so he didn’t look like a complete loner. He saw Zayn dancing with Gigi and Niall trying to get it on with some brunette. Harry awkwardly moved his shoulders to the music, having no true rhythm. He faked it a lot.

As the song continued, he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Louis smirking at him. Harry slowly stopped and Louis laughed,”Uh, do you even know how to dance?”

“Err, yes! Of course…I’m just getting warmed up,” Harry scoffed with a confident expression.”I can totally dance!”

When Louis gave him a challenging look, Harry hesitated and then shook his hip awkwardly. Louis laughed and snatched his hand, pulling him close. “You’re a dork, ya know that?”

Harry wanted to argue and insist he’s not, but then he felt Louis’ hands on his hips and flinched. “What are y—“

“Put your arms on my shoulder, c’mon,” Louis nudged him and Harry timidly did as he was told.

At first, he was lost, but then they began slowly stepping forward and back. Harry followed Louis’ lead and it felt a bit silly, dancing at a barbeque whilst tipsy, but it was also nice. He giggled a bit as he stumbled and Louis teased him about his feet. Harry had pigeon-toes and he tried explaining that, only for Louis to roll his eyes and obviously not believe him.

Harry’s slow danced maybe two times, but this was special and more…mature. Louis was a little shorter and Harry was amazed that, despite that, he managed to lead well. There were stars in the sky and Louis’ eyes twinkled with them. They were dancing under the stars and swaying to the slow music that played. Harry was in awe at the scene he was in.

As the song came to an end, everyone was starting to dance to more upbeat music. Harry expected Louis to let go, but he never did. Instead, Louis hesitated and said,”I really want to help you.”

“Help me what?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“With Suki,” Louis answered. “I want to help you. I know you’re stressed and I get it, we have a lot of differences. But, I can help.”

“I don’t need help,” Harry tried insisting. He dropped his hands from Louis’ shoulders and shook his head,”You know, I’m perfectly capable of doing things alone. I don’t need someone to pity me and tried to ‘help’ when I am an adult. And like, it’s only three kittens. I can do it. I don’t need a guy bringing me money or trying to control the situation.”

Louis followed after him,”Harry, I am not trying to control you!”

“Whatever, just go away. I don’t see why you’re suddenly acting so nice to me when a week ago, you were peeping on me and insulting me,” Harry said, trying to open the gate.

Suddenly, Louis grabbed his arm and turned him. He pressed the boy to the gate and practically pinned him there. Harry struggled under his grip, only to slouch. The position was so suggestive and Harry had to force himself not to think that way. His tipsy mind was saying press your hips to his, but his brain was saying to keep his horny arse still.

Louis narrowed his eyes and said sternly,”I never hated you, okay? I – I get nervous. I act like a jerk, but I’m not. I wasn’t doing this intentionally. Now, I just want to be a good person and help you out. Can I please just make up for my idiotic behavior?”

“No! You offended me and I was only trying to be nice,” Harry said stubbornly. “You can’t be an arsehole and then change and expect me to be okay with it. You were rude and cruel and childish and –“

He was cut off in the most unexpected way.

Louis’ lips were pressed to his.

His soft mouth forming gently against Harry’s, kissing him slowly. Louis’ hands cupped at Harry’s cheeks and Harry was tense under his touch. He hesitantly kissed back, only for Louis to gently lick against his bottom lip and emit a quiet whimper from Harry. The younger boy kissed him back deeply and Louis lightly sucked on his bottom lip, tugging it playfully.

It was like fireworks were going off. Not cliché, like in the books, but just…in his mind. He felt like he was living in one of his romance novels. He gripped at Louis hips to pull him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Louis suddenly pulled back and their lips parted with a small ‘smack’ sound. Harry’s eyes stayed close, unable to face the real world. Scared of what might happen next.

And he had every right to be, because Louis’ eyes were wide and he had flushed cheeks. He licked his bottom lip and let go of Harry so quickly, it was like Harry was on fire and Louis didn’t want to be burned.

Harry’s smile fell,”What’s wrong?”

“I—I,” Louis swallowed and then rushed off.

Everything went black and white. There was no sound. Harry stood there, watching Louis disappear into the backyard and from his sight. He felt hurt. He should have seen this coming. But, Louis kissed him. Louis made the move. Louis fucking pressed him against a gate and now he left and Harry wanted to shout at him ‘this is why I don’t want help’ because then Harry will rely on that, only to be let down. He knew he was going to be hurt and it turns out, he wasn’t wrong. He was hurt.

Harry wanted to go and chase him.

But, Louis wasn’t worth it.

In his mind, he laughed because fuck, Harry was whipped for the idiot and would probably do it. However, he was a bit tipsy and didn’t have the energy to do that. instead, he went home and stripped down naked after making sure Suki was fed. Then, he went in bed and curled under the blankets. He stared ahead at the wall and then burst into tears.

He didn’t know why, he just had to do it. He buried his face in his pillow and cried and cried because he was sad and Louis kissed him and fuck, he fell for that dickhead and now he was heartbroken because of him. He just wanted to have nice day and now he was curled in bed with tears falling and all alone. Or, he thought he was. Because, moments later a fluffy animal curled behind him. He smiled and sniffled, turning over to face his sweet cat. He kissed her forehead and she nuzzled under his chin. she smelled like cat food, but he didn’t mind. He needed the comfort and was desperate for any.

-

Harry took Suki to her next appointment. She had two weeks left before delivery. The bills costed so much, but Harry wanted to be a good parent and make sure his kitten got the best treatment. He needed to make sure she was healthy and the kittens were okay. It was making him broke, though, and now he realized he had to pay for more food for them and it was so expensive.

After the appointment, he bought a small bag of cat food and grimaced when he arrived home. He saw Louis at the porch and looked away instantly. He tried to rush inside, but of course Louis had to see him. Harry ran to the door, practically falling over the steps as he snatched his keys and attempted to open the door as fast as possible.

“Harry, wait!” Louis exclaimed, causing Harry to drop the keys and mutter a ‘shit’ under his breath. “Harry, c’mon! I’m sorry about the other night!”

Harry turned to him and glared,”I don’t want to speak to you right now.”

“Jesus Christ, I was drunk alright? I didn’t mean to—“

“To kiss me? Oh, great. Thanks. That’s real nice to hear,” Harry said with a deep frown. “Can you just leave me alone? I don’t have time for this. I’m already late for work and this stupid cat food cost me ten pounds and – I just need to relax.”

Louis glanced to the bag. “Harry, that’s not what I was trying to say! Can you—“

“No.”

Louis huffed,”Whatever. I can pay for some cat food if you want. It’s the least I can do.”

“I said no, I don’t need help.”

“But, they’re technically my kittens too,” Louis pointed out.

“So? Great, you’re a grandfather. Congrats, I don’t need you to pay for anything, though. I can handle a little struggle every now and then,” Harry finally unlocked the door and ran a hand through his hair. “Now, I need to go.”

“But, I want to pay my child support!” Louis whined.

Harry snorted,”Seriously, don’t worry about it.”

Louis watched him with a grimace and finally just let him go. Harry shut the door and leaned against it. It was déjà vu. He recalled this happening before and only this time, it took a whole minute before Harry eventually heard Louis leave and he didn’t bother looking out the window. He began getting ready for work and tried not to think of how much his heart was yearning for Louis. Or how he wanted to ask what Louis meant by ‘that’s not what I was trying to say’ because what else would he have been trying to say?

Instead, he went to work and he didn’t look at Louis’ house. All day, he was bored and no one really went to the library, so he just sat in the back and didn’t bother trying to work hard. There was no reason to do so. Harry read a bunch of books on cats and he tried his best not to get with the girl reading out loud. He wanted to be nice and respectful and not say her voice sounds like a tire screeching.

At the end of the day, Harry arrived home exhausted and ready to pass out. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and went up the steps. It was nearly ten and he was wasn’t even going to shower till morning. But, he stumbled over an item on the ground and looked down in confusion. His eyes then widened and he gaped when he noticed it was a bag of cat food. He crouched down and lifted it, taking off the paper that was taped on it, only to snort when he read what it said;

‘child support’.

A small smile formed on Harry’s face. He looked at the cat food, then towards Louis’ house. He saw the windows opened and rolled his eyes; Louis was peeking through the blinds. When Louis saw him, he quickly shut them and Harry laughed. Alright, so maybe he didn’t mind a little help. But, he was never going to admit it. Not when Louis rejected him like that.

-

“I just don’t get why you need to stay home,” Liam asked, leaning against the wall. “If she knows how to care for the kittens when they’re born, why do you need to watch?”

Harry water his flowers and said,”I need to make sure everything is okay. I also would need to get them water and cat food. It’s complicated. I mean, you wouldn’t leave your partner in the hospital just cause everything is taken care of, right? You’ll still want to be there in case. It’s complicated.”

“I can tell,” Liam laughed. “Whatever, just know that I did this only because you’re my friend.”

“Thanks,” Harry stood up and dusted his hands. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and hugged him tightly. “You’re amazing.”

Liam laughed but hugged back, arms engulfing Harry in a nice embrace. Harry sighed heavily and tucked his face into Liam’s neck. He inhaled deeply and smiled. He loved hugs. He loved cuddles. Harry loved everything that was comforting. Because sometimes people are sad and they just need some comfort in their life. He was always an affectionate person.

Their hug was soon broken apart by a loud sound of someone clearing their throat. Harry pulled away and turned to Louis, who was staring at them with a scowl. Liam awkwardly rubbed his neck and Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis crossed his arms,”Can I talk to you, Harry?”

“No,” Harry blinked.

Louis ignored his words and took his hand regardless. Harry stumbled a bit, but followed. He saw Liam mouthing ‘bye’ and nodding towards his car, signaling that he was leaving. Harry tripped over his boot lace and Louis grabbed his hip. Harry blushed as he looked up and awkwardly coughed. Louis shook his head in amusement.

He cleared his throat,”Did you get the child support?”

“Louis, you’re ridiculous,” Harry said in exasperation. “I don’t need the food, alright? Honestly, that was a really big bag anyways. They’re just kittens. They don’t need to be fed like cows.”

“Are you actually upset that I bought you food?”

“Yes!” Harry groaned. “Because I can get it myself! Honestly, do you think I’m that helpless?”

Louis bit his bottom lip, hand still gripping Harry’s wrist. “No, I never did. I just thought that maybe I could help you. I felt bad. I was an arse and offended you a lot and – and I just.”

“Just what?” Harry insisted.

“I just like you. A lot,” Louis’ cheeks were flushed red and he was looking down, seemingly shy. “Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I was a fool, I ran away because I was weak and scared. I didn’t want to like you. I already screwed it up. But, you’re a fucking freak and I love it. With your stupid books and gardening and your spoiled cat that my Romeo seems to adore and – and your hair and dumb shirts—you’re so weird and it drives me insane and sometimes in just want to – to pin you against the wall and kiss your stupidly pretty lips.”

“Then do it,” Harry said without thinking.

And it didn’t take all but those three words to make Louis grab Harry’s shoulders and pin him to the house. His lips attached to Harry slickly, capturing his bottom lip between his own. He cradled his face in his hands and licked into Harry’s pretty, pink mouth. Louis’ hands were soft, but strong and he was so sure of himself this time. He kissed like Harry was going to go away and never return. He kissed like he never wanted to let Harry go. He kissed with purpose.

It was dark and the stars were slowly showing and yet, Louis stared at Harry only as they parted, breathless with and panting quietly. Their breaths mingled between them and Harry was smiling shyly at Louis, a blush on his cheeks. Louis brushed his thumb softly against the smooth skin and he kissed Harry lightly, repeatedly and then finally stood straight, yet kept his hands on Harry’s face.

Louis asked softly,”D-Does that mean you like me too?”

“Well,” Harry started, teasing with a serious tone. “I mean, you’re an jerk and you insulted my hair and shirts. And you called me stupid multiple times. Not to mention, you made fun of your daughter in law. But…” he said when Louis stared at him with a sad look. “I guess you are kind of hot and I may enjoy your humor and body and you’re not all that boring.”

Louis joked,”Oh, so you just want me for my body?”

“I never said that,” Harry giggled, placing his hand over Louis’ that cradled his face. “But, it is a bonus.”

Louis shoved him playfully and gripped his petite waist, pulling Harry close. He kissed him chastely and murmured against his lips,”You’re such a little dork.”

“Pft, says the shorter boy,” Harry laughed.

“Oi! Don’t get sassy with me, we all know I could still fuck you hard,” Louis smirked, bringing his hands to Harry’s arse and squeezing lightly.

Harry jumped in surprise and gaped,” Louis, we just got together!”

“So, we’re together?”

“You’re such a pest, I’m dumping you.”

“As if.”

Despite the scowl, Harry couldn’t help but form a smile. It was true. He did enjoy the teasing and even if they did just get together, he wouldn’t mind a fuck. He has seen the bulge Louis has and honestly, it was impressive. He glanced to Louis’ crotch, smirking to himself. He wanted to get his mouth on it now. But, he wasn’t into fucking within the first three minutes of dating. So, instead he decided to hold Louis’ hand instead of his díck.

As Louis walked him to his door (which was two feet away, but it was the thought that counted), Louis kissed him goodbye and Harry went inside, only to be greeted with pee all over the floor. He gaped and then groaned before using the air freshener to make the air smell at least a little better. it wasn’t likely that someone enjoyed the whiff of cat piss.

Harry cleaned up and then he went to his bedroom, seeing Suki on his bed sleeping peacefully. Harry couldn’t help but smile. He stripped down to his boxers and then stretched his back, relieved as it cracked. When he turned, he saw Louis smirking at him across from his window. Harry gaped and then blushed a bit, trying to hide his nipples. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t much. But, whatever.

Suddenly, Louis lifted a notebook and blew a kiss. The notebook read ‘sweet dreams’ in pink writing and had a heart at the bottom. Harry smiled brightly and blew a kiss back. Louis dramatically caught it and Harry laughed. He shut the blinds and then laid down. It was nice to have a boyfriend now. Even if that boyfriend was a jerk at first.

To think, a couple months ago he would rather punch Louis than kiss him (though, he’s not violent so that wouldn’t happen). But, now they’re together and he’s got to say, he was pleased with the results of this feud between them. If only his cat didn’t have to get pregnant in the process of it.

-

Going from enemies to boyfriends was harder than Harry thought. It started off alright, at least, that night. But, then the next day when Harry saw Louis, his first thought was to saying ‘morning dickhead!’ and that’s not good. He shouldn’t have the urge to insult his boyfriend. Some may call that relationship goals, but Harry would rather call them relationship don’t’s.

Another thing that he noticed that morning was Louis dragging (trying to drag…) the rubbish bin to the road. And Harry saw that it wasn’t even his own, it was Harry’s. He was lost and slowly went to the road, quirking an eyebrow as Louis nearly fell over once he pulled it down. Harry had this stupid grin on his face and rolled his eyes.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry called out, wrapping his robe tightly around himself.

Louis looked up and smiled brightly,”Morning baby!”

The pet name caught Harry off guard. He tried hiding his blush as he said,”Did you call me baby?”

“Yeah, why? Is it not cute?” Louis ruffled his hair and patted the rubbish bin proudly. “I think it feels you well.”

“I’m used to you calling me a bitch,” Harry admitted, causing Louis to laugh loudly.

Louis reached over and wrapped an arm around the boy. He kissed his cheek and said,”Well, how ‘bout I call you a baby bitch? Do you prefer that instead?”

“Call me that and I’ll punch you,” Harry said through the grit of his teeth, the threat empty.

Louis saw through him and smirked,”Oi, shut it, Harold. You couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Yes I could!”

“Nuh uh.”

“Uh huh!”

He crossed his arms and held his chin up proudly. He was determined to prove this. But, then Louis said with a frown,”Once, I stepped on a lady bug and then I saw another lady bug and felt bad that the lady bug had to see their friend die. So, then I proceeded to also step on them to put them out of their misery of knowing their friend was killed.”

A crestfallen expression covered Harry’s face and he exclaimed, voice cracking,”Oh my! Why would you do such a thing? How do you live with yourself? The ladybug had a life ahead of them!”

Louis laughed and gently patted Harry’s cheek,”Aw, aren’t you just the sweetest thing ever. Told you that you could never hurt an animal. You’re just too sweet.”

Harry pouted, but then Louis leaned up and kissed him chastely. This made Harry smile with a shy expression. He could never be that upset at Louis. It was impossible. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, then kissed him deeply. Harry was pleased with the mint taste in Louis’ mouth, he supposed from toothpaste. And he pulled Louis closer, giggling against his lips as they stumbled, only to shriek once falling into the grass.

“Ow,” Harry whimpered, rubbing his head. Louis was perched above him and thankfully they landed on the grass.

Louis smiled and kissed his nose. “Aw, clumsy kitten.”

“Shit!” Harry suddenly gasped, sitting up. He yelped as their heads banged and muttered an apology. “Sorry, I just. I forgot I need to buy the kitten milk and they are going to be born within the next week and I only have free time today.”

Louis sat up and stood to his feet. He saw how frantic Harry was and took his hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. “Hey, relax. You’re quite a worrier, huh?”

“I just don’t want to do something wrong,” Harry admitted.

Louis snorted and eyed the boy,”Well, this whole outfit is wrong.”

At first, Harry was lost. But then he looked down and blushed deeply. He forgot he was wearing his robe and lego slippers. He was just getting the mail and didn’t expect to see Louis since he’s never up this early. Or at least outside.

Harry groaned and said,”I was rushingggg! Gosh, don’t be such a jerk. I know I look terrible.”

“You look fine, dear,” Louis pecked his lips. “And you’re going to be such a good owner to the kittens.”

“I doubt it,” Harry murmured. “But, thanks. It means a lot.”

“No problem. Now, hurry on up and get the whateverthefuck you were going to get,” Louis said quickly, smacking Harry’s bum as he moved back.

Harry scowled, but asked quickly,”Wait, what were you doing with my rubbish mean anyhow?”

“Oh, I um,” Louis hesitated and then shyly kicked his feet on the ground. “I was trying to help you out a bit. And, considering you were nice enough to move my bin to the road the first day we met, I thought it’d be nice to do the same. Return the favor.”

His words made Harry’s heart swell. He couldn’t help it. He went over and pulled Louis close, kissing him deeply before rushing back inside. He left the dazed, grinning fool outside. Louis brushed his fingers against his bottom lip, then squealed and ran inside his house. Harry may have saw that and planned on never forgetting it.

That day, Harry went to the petstore and was happy to see the kitten milk there. He bought a few other things and then spent the day browsing for some new outfits and maybe he had a plan for those outfits, but no one had to know that.

He stopped by Liam’s and hung out with him for a bit. Then, he went to work and received a few texts from Louis. They had exchanged numbers once and he almost forgot about that. Most of them were silly texts, asking how his day was and what he was wearing. To which he replied ‘khakis’ only to received laughing emojis in reply.

Louis was so weird.

When Harry had returned home, he was once again surprised with a package in front of the door. He smiled and picked it up. It was a few items for the litter box and then three little collars. Harry grinned brightly and saw the ‘child support’ note once again. But, this time there was a rose placed with it as well. He sniffed the fresh rose and was hit with the whiff of gardens. He loved roses, hence his tattoo.

Harry went inside and sat the items down. He then took a picture of his hand holding the rose and sent a text to Louis saying ‘beautiful’. Louis replied with a wink ‘I have been told I’m quite the romantic’ and Harry smirked as he replied ‘yes, nothing says romance like cat litter and collars’. The next text caught him off guard.

‘I don’t know, collars can be nice in a romantic relationship…’

The text turned Harry’s cheeks red and he swallowed thickly. He just sent a laughing emoji, trying not to allow his kinks to come out. He cleaned up the litter box, checked on Suki and then took a shower before sitting down to eat. He pushed the text away from his mind and then acted like it never happened. Until eventually, he actually forgot it did.

-

On the other hand, Louis never forgot.

He proved this by bringing it up one day when the couple went to the park. It started nice, they just held hands and tried to act as if they had no tension before. It was funny, actually. Despite them being a lovely couple, that hatred didn’t go away. Sure, the actual hate did, but they bickered often and had their moments of arguments.

At the moment, they were bickering over what to name the kittens. Louis wanted them to have cool names after superheroes while Harry wanted to have matching names like ‘Rosie, Daffodil, and Tiger Lilly’. Louis complained that it was annoying when people matched names and Harry disagreed with a scowl. Eventually, they settled for two matching and one superhero. They had to wait to find out what they looked like first.

It didn’t take long for Louis to casually say,”You know, I think it’s nice sometimes to have my nipples touched.”

That caused Harry to choke out,”W-What?”

“Yeah, like, they’re quite sensitive and it has to be when I’m turned on, but I like it,” Louis smiled brightly.

“Oh…kay,” Harry nervously fiddled with his fingers.

Louis blinked. “So, is there something you like?”

“I enjoy reading books and gardening,” Harry said innocently with a giggle. “Why?”

“No, like. What turns you on?” Louis groaned. “C’mon, there has to be something that gets you hot. We’re dating. You can trust me.”

“No um, nothing. I don’t like anything like that,” Harry fidgeted, glancing away.

It was a lie. Harry had a lot of things that get him hot, but he didn’t want to say them out loud. He would hate for Louis to think he’s a freak. He may have asked, but that didn’t mean he would like what Harry said.

Eventually, Louis laughed and said,”Harry, don’t lie to me. This is just for casual talking. I mean, if you don’t want to say it, then okay. But, I won’t judge you.”

“Oh, so ‘you spoil your cat’ isn’t judging?” Harry laughed, nudging him.

Louis stared at him. “Harry, why are you not trusting me?”

“I just don’t want to – to say it,” Harry admitted, looking away.

For a moment, he thought Louis was going to get mad. But, eventually his wishes were respected and Louis nodded slowly before eventually changing the subject. It’s not that Harry was scared Louis would hate him, more like he won’t understand. Harry had a strange kink that a lot of people found weird. He didn’t want to be judged for it.

The couple went to the bench by the water and watched their two kittens play near a tree. Suki was fat and had some trouble walking, but she wasn’t to where she couldn’t move at all. She curled with Romeo and Harry smiled at the two kittens, pleased to see them together. They seemed truly in love. It was adorable.

Harry stretched a bit and snuggled to Louis, sighing lovingly when Louis played with his curls. It was nice out and he was happy with the way things were going so far. There was a lot of problems still and Harry was stressed, but he was dealing with it as well. Louis was helping and maybe he shouldn’t have judged so fast.

“Harry? Louis?”

They looked up as their names were called and saw Niall biking by them. The boy turned quickly and Harry cackled as he nearly fell off, stumbling a bit to stop the bike. His hat fell off and Louis smugly watched him walk to the two.

Harry said with amusement,”How’s the ground, Niall?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask considering you spend so much time looking at it after tripping over your big arse feet,” Niall grumbled, pulling a leaf from his hair. “Now, what the hell is goin’ on? I didn’t know you two were dating.”

Harry and Louis glanced at each other, then turned away with a small laugh. Louis proudly said,”We just got together a few days ago, but it’s going quite well. Didn’t want to go blabbing cause you never know. It’s quite new.”

His response made Harry frown. “Never know what?”

“What?” Louis turned to him.

“You said you didn’t want to blab cause you never know,” Harry said, crossing his arms. “What, you think we can’t last?”

Niall awkwardly looked away and Louis gaped. “Uh, I just. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Whatever,” Harry stood up and sighed heavily. “I gotta get Suki home. She can’t be out too long.”

Before he could leave, Louis quickly stood and took his hand. “Baby, I didn’t mean that. I was just – I’m like that with anyone. I don’t want to jinx things.”

“It’s fine,” Harry lied. Well, it was fine, but he was a little offended. “Seriously, don’t worry. I just need to go home.”

“Alright,” Louis said slowly and dropped his hand. “Kiss?”

Harry puckered his lips and Louis was relieved. He kissed him and Harry waved goodbye. When he turned, his frown reappeared. He couldn’t help but be a little upset over what Louis said. He knew it wasn’t bad. Louis had every right to wait to make sure the relationship was solid. It’s normal. But, he was sad. He hated how it sounded, that’s all.

When he got home, he sat down and grabbed his book. He continued reading, but replaced the man’s name with Louis and the girl’s name with his own. He read his favorite kinks, pleased with the way the man roughly pinned the girl down and placed his hand around her neck. He imagined Louis doing the same. Taking control over him and enjoying the way Harry whimpered under him as he slammed into his arse, spanking and –

Harry shakily let out a breath and gulped. Okay, he had a dominance kink. He loved to be dominated. He loved being choked and roughed up. He loved his arse spanked and perhaps he wanted Louis’ small, yet strong hand smacking him a bit. But, he shouldn’t think that right now. Not when he’s upset with him. Besides, Louis would never be up for that. He’d probably dump him instantly.

-

It turns out, Harry’s so fucking in love with Louis.

He couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Louis was so gorgeous and nice and maybe Harry just overreacted. But, Harry had his pride and didn’t want to admit it. He did say he wasn’t mad already, but of course no one believes people when they say that. so, Louis thought Harry was mad and now Harry feels like a bitch for making Louis sad cause he thought Harry was mad and okay, he kind of was, but that’s beside the point.

Harry felt like a jerk. And, Harry’s not a jerk. If anything, he’s the complete opposite. He’s a sweetheart and his heart hurts and he really wants to be cuddled right now. And he realized they have never actually cuddled and now he’s sadder. Cause, they fought before they even got a chance to cuddle, what kind of relationship is this?

As Harry contemplated his options, he heard a knock at the door and Harry was quick to his feet, hoping it was Louis. He opened the door, grinning at the sight of Louis trying to run off. He left a package and Harry saw it was a small, kitten bed and a note that once again read ‘child support’ and then a daisy.

“Louis!” the boy halted and turned, slouching because he was caught. “Hey, um. Thanks.”

Louis slowly walked up the steps. “Oh, it’s no problem. S’my child support.”

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Harry smiled and picked it up. He took the flower, twisting it between his fingers. “Listen, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have been so upset. It wasn’t that serious. I know you truly like me and I can tell we’re going far with our relationship. I guess, I just get insecure. It’s not everyday a hot guy wants to date me.”

For once, Louis was gaping. He stared at Harry in disbelief and exclaimed,”Not everyday? Excuse me? Harry, you’re a fucking model. Have you not seen yourself? Do you realize how hard it is for me not to bend you over every second of everyday?” he then blushed and groaned,”Not – Not that I think that, like. I don’t – I mean, I do. But.”

“You really want to fuck me?” Harry smiled with a giggle. “Wow, um…thanks? I am honored.”

Louis scowled,”Shut up. You’re gorgeous. Why would I not?”

“Like I said, it’s not common,” Harry said and placed the bed on the floor by the door. “I only had two boyfriends and both were like, four years ago. Never had a serious relationship since then.”

Louis walked in and shut the door behind himself. He leaned against it and shook his head slowly. The way he looked at Harry made the boy shift on his feet. He had this intense look on his face and it made Harry’s stomach fill with butterflies. It was so hot and it turned him on more than he should admit. He had to will himself not to get hard for the look on Loui’s face.

Louis slowly stepped forward, asking in a low voice,”So, no one’s ever fucked you in four years?”

“I uh, well last year, but it – it wasn’t you know, with a boyfriend,” Harry shyly said, suddenly feeling very self-cautious.

Louis gently reached up and tugged at a strand of hair. “So, a year….you had a year without your beautiful arse being fucked? Men looked at you and didn’t have the urge to fuck you nice and hard? To make you scream? To eat your arse out and watch you whimper like a submissive little minx?”

“L-Little? Says you,” Harry tried to bark back.

But, Louis just roughly pressed him to the door and whispered hotly against his ear,”I can’t even control myself around you. Damn, baby, I don’t know how they do it.” He noticed Harry’s face and smugly spoke,”You like that, huh? You like being controlled? Pinned up against anything, huh? Is that your kink?”

Harry was straining in his pants, hard as a rock. He got turned on so easily by Louis. He struggled to keep his eyes open, whimpering quietly,”L-Louis please.”

Louis slowly kissed down his neck, gently licking up back to his ear to ask roughly,”What do you want? Tell me?”

“Just, I want,” Harry was so unsure of how himself. He wanted to have sex with Louis, but what if Louis doesn’t? this scene spoke against him, but he could just be teasing. Harry eventually took a chance and just gasped out,”Fuck me.”

At first, Louis was surprised he admitted it. Then his lips curled in a smile and he said,”As you wish, princess.”

Just like that, Louis was kissing Harry with so much force and Harry melted under him. He was weak with Louis. Weak for him. He reached for Louis waist, only to be stopped. Louis grabbed at Harry and took his hands, pinning them up on either side of his head. The restriction turned Harry on so much. He couldn’t help but moan against Louis’ mouth.

“Look at you, so weak for me,” Louis panted heavily, leaning his forehead against Harry’s cheek. “So beautiful. Want me to fuck you, love? Really?”

“Please, daddy.”

The word caught Louis’ attention and he saw Harry staring at him in embarrassment. Harry was pale and his bottom lip quivered. “I—I didn’t mean to – I’m so sorry, that’s so weird, fuck I ruined it. I did—“

He was cut off by Louis’ lips. The older boy dropped Harry’s hands and grabbed him by the thighs. He hoisted him up, Harry wrapping his legs around him by instinct. Louis had him held against the door and Harry’s hands tangled in his fluffy, brown hair. Louis’ tongue slid into the boy’s mouth, licking eagerly and deeply and just tasting all of him.

“Fuck, baby, I’ve never been called that but—but it sounds so hot from you,” Louis admitted, eyes dark. “Your room is upstairs, yeah?”

Harry nodded quickly,”Yeah, but I can walk. I’m heavy and tall—“ he yelped as Louis struggled, but managed to move him from where he was securely pressed against the door.

Louis smugly looked at the boy and Harry’s eyes were wide and hair unruly. Louis kissed him chastely and then slowly made his way upstairs. It was hard, he won’t lie. Harry could tell. He had his face pressed to Louis’ neck and clung to him like a koala. Louis’ thighs were shaking and yeah, Harry’s not that light. That’s for sure. But, he trusted Louis and the boy managed to make it upstairs without falling or dropping his love.

And well, that’s how it happened.

They went to the room and Louis had pressed Harry to the bed. Their clothes were being ripped off (not literally, because ‘Louis, that shirt is three hundred pounds and I swear if you even try to –‘ and yeah, Louis wasn’t going to) and they were soon naked, Louis hovering over Harry, in the middle of a heated make out session. Is it only called making out when there’s grinding and dícks touching? Eh, whatever, neither knew nor cared.

Harry was trembling beneath Louis and the boy grinded his hard-on against Harry’s, emitting the tiniest and dirtiest sounds. Louis swallowed the sounds eagerly, trailing his hands down Harry’s body and soon was moving down as well. He made his way to Harry’s díck, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

“Baby,” Louis spoke, only getting an incoherent sound in reply. “Can I eat your arse?”

Harry moaned loudly,”Oh God, don’t ever ask. Just—fuck, yes, please, oh. M’clean, just – just go for it.”

“Mmm, someone’s eager,” Louis chuckled dryly and nodded for him to turn over.

Harry did so without question and Louis lightly smacked his bum, watching it quiver under his hand. Fuck. He licked his lips and soon spread the boy’s cheek, revealing his puckered hole. Louis licked a quick stripe, causing Harry to cry out in pleasure. And wow, Harry’s loud. Like, really loud. Louis nearly flinched. He saw the embarrassed boy bury his face in his pillow and tsked.

He lightly nipped the boy’s bum and pleaded,”I wanna hear your pretty sounds, love. C’mon.”

“But, I’m—I’m too lou—“

“Do it,” Louis said sternly. “Let daddy hear you.”

It worked like a charm and Harry tossed the pillow, laying flat with his head turned to the side. Louis loved it because he could see the boy’s beautiful parted lips and watch his nose scrunch and gosh, he’s an angel. Louis teasingly licked the rim, hands gripping Harry’s arse cheeks in his hands, perfectly fit he might add. He gently sucked at it, feeling the boy shake and squirm under his tongue.

As he moved his tongue more, going deeper and circling the rim, Harry was a mess. His breaths were repetitive and growing more high pitched. Louis reveled in it. He couldn’t help but grind his body against the bed, hot over the way Harry reacted. As his tongue went deeper inside Harry, the boy’s moans grew louder and louder, voice cracking each time he whined Louis’ name.

Eventually, Harry was reaching for Louis, exclaiming,”O-oh, fuck, Louis, o-oh, I’m gonna—“

But, as soon as his words were said, Louis retracted so fast Harry was tensing and snapping his head back. Louis wiped his mouth and assured quickly,”Don’t want you to come yet, babe.”

“N-No, no, I was – fuck, I was ready,” Harry spoke in a raspy voice, staring at Louis with lost eyes. He looked innocent, confused and so different from the boy Louis met that stole his trash.

He gently caressed his cheeks and pecked his kiss-swollen lips. “Calm down, love. M’gonna fuck you and you can come whenever you want. You’re such a good boy, you know that?”

“I—I am?” Harry swallowed thickly.

Louis smiled and nodded. He then brushed his hair back and asked,”Now, love, where are your condoms?”

The question took a minute to process, but Harry reached over and pulled out the bottle and a condom from under the bed. As soon as he handed them to Louis, the boy slicked up his fingers and started circling Harry’s rim. It was already wet and loose from Louis’ mouth, but he needed to stretch him regardless. A tongue is not the same size as a díck.

Louis prepped him with one finger, Harry choosing to lay on his back because he wanted to see Louis. Louis slowly fingered him, being a tease as he pushed in and out, only one finger and then two and Harry was a mess. He was gripping at the sheets and arching his back and he looked so hot doing them all.

After a third finger, Louis pulled them out and he wiped his fingers on the bed. He will wash the sheets later. Louis snatched the condom packet and struggled to open it. His fingers were slippery with lube. Eventually, he opened it and slid it on. He slicked himself up and then positioned himself at Harry’s entrance and checked for any signs of Harry saying no.

“Hurry up!” Harry begged and oh, never mind.

At the request, Louis slid in slowly and carefully. And well, it hurt. A lot. Of course it does. Louis wasn’t small and it’s an arse. It was tight and Harry was tense. Louis sighed and leaned up, lightly kissing the boy’s cheeks and nose and everywhere he could reach. He muttered words of comfort and tried to help him relax. Harry opened his eyes and they were a little red from tears, lashes damp.

Despite this, Harry pleaded,”C-Can you fuck me now?”

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Louis wanted to make sure he was alright.

But, Harry just huffed and moved himself, pushing down on Louis’ díck. Louis gasped softly and was surprised. He slowly slid out halfway and slammed back in. He waited a moment, leaning down to lick at Harry’s nipple. Harry mewled, head tilting back and attempting to clench the sheets. Louis noticed and he quickly took Harry’s hands, pinning them up again.

“Stay like that, baby, don’t misbehave,” Louis ordered, staring directly into Harry’s eyes.

He began thrusting into Harry, restraining his hands and staring into his eyes at each snap of his hips. Harry was quiet, aside from his moans, being a good boy for him. Being good for his daddy. He loved it. He was so used to needing to be in control in his life, living alone and taking care of everything, but now here Louis was, taking control. Pinning Harry down, telling him what to do, fucking him and making Harry shut up. It made his body heat up, lust fill his body.

And, Louis. He was so hot. Harry was so turned on just looking at him. Louis was slamming into him, kissing his neck and hovering over him so close. He could feel his breath on his skin. Harry wanted to come then and there. His sweaty fringe was sticking to his forehead, lips parted and body tensing as he thrusted and fucked Harry.

“Like that baby?” and his voice, how does someone with a high voice suddenly go so deep during sex? Louis looked at him with this sexy expression, licking his lips. “Like it when daddy fucks you? Do you?”

Harry nodded shortly.

Louis slammed into him. “Speak, baby. Daddy asked a question.”

“Y-Yeah, fuck,” Harry moaned, breathless. “Please, c-can you go harder? I want it harder.”

Louis did as his baby wished, going rougher and harder. He let go of one of Harry’s hands and tried to press it down near his head, only to accidently press against his throat. He went to apologize, but Harry moaned harder and Louis raised an eyebrow. Harry hesitated and then he slowly used his free hand to take Louis’, quietly placing it on his throat.

Louis frowned,”Harry—“

“Choke me, daddy.”

The request was not something Louis expected. He blinked frequently and was unsure,”Do you really want it, love?” Harry nodded and Louis wasn’t going to go against it. He said sternly,”Okay, baby, but you – you kick me or do something – hit me if it’s too much.”

“I’m not going to hit you,” Harry panted, releasing Louis’ hand on his throat. “Please, Lou, I—I won’t let you hurt me.”

Louis scowled,”I can suffer a bruise as long as you’re not hurt. Hit me if it’s too much, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry semi-joked, but there was a serious underline to it.

So, Louis gripped at his throat ever so slightly as he thrusted into the boy. He was careful at first, focusing on fucking him. He kept his fingers delicately around his neck, feeling Harry swallow. But, then Harry looked so impatient and eventually, Louis began gripping his throat and pressing his thumb down. The reaction nearly made Louis come instantly.

His face was a little red, whether from lack of air of being turned on so much that he was flushed. His eyes were shut and mouth parted and his long hair was framing his beautiful milky skin. Louis could see the faint dent of his dimples and he maybe sort of wanted to fill them with his come, but he’ll ask another day.

He kept his thrusts deep and in a rhythm, asking in heavy pants,”You good baby? Swallow if you’re good. C’mon.”

Harry swallowed, mouthing,”Tigher.”

And shit, that was scary. But, he trusted him and Louis knew he would do something if he wasn’t okay. He gripped his throat tight, thumb down and making sure Harry was okay. It was hard, fucking and choking at the same time, but he managed and boy, did Harry love it. He was squirming and withering and his body was moving and he didn’t ask to stop. Louis didn’t stop because he didn’t ask.

Until finally, Louis was slamming against his prostate in a repeated thrust, hand gripping at Harry’s neck until Harry was arching his back and coming with a cry of Louis’ name. The reaction was beautiful and had Louis following, coming deep inside of the condom in Harry. He released Harry’s throat quickly, seeing the boy breathing heavily and staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Louis was instantly cradling him and kissing his sweaty skin, brushing his hair back and away from his face. He murmured,”Oh, baby, you were so good for me. You were so beautiful. I’m sorry, are you alright?”

Harry chuckled sleepily, eyes bleary as he stared at Louis,”M’fine, babe. I’m amazing.”

“Yeah, you are,” Louis laughed, full of relief. “Now, I’ll clean us up and we can cuddle. Sounds good?”

Harry nodded, at least it looked like it, and Louis got a wash cloth from the bathroom. He used it to wipe up the come from Harry’s tummy and he kissed his tattoos. Harry was basically sleeping, only murmuring when asked a question. Louis cleaned himself up and then joined Harry back on the bed. He snuggled up and pulled Harry in his arms.

Harry curled in on him and somehow made his nearly six-foot self into a tiny ball. Louis smiled fondly and Harry snuffled into his chest, gripping at his arms. Louis stared at the finger marks on Harry’s neck. In most cases, that was never good. But, with them, it was…special. It showed trust for them. It was weird, but fuck, when were they ever normal?

Louis didn’t want normal, he wanted Harry.

And he got him.

-

It was the next morning when things got crazy.

Because, okay, maybe Harry forgot his cat was pregnant. So, the boys were annoyed as they woke up to a strange whining sound. Harry groaned and buried himself into Louis’ chest, pouting.

“Make it stop,” Harry groaned with a sleepy voice.

Louis yawned and nuzzled his face in Harry’s hair, tightening his arms around him. “I dunno know it is. Might be Suki.”

At first, Harry just nodded. He was comfortable and warm in Louis’ arms. But, then he gasped and shot up, eyes widened. His hair was a sweaty mess and he frantically began moving from the bed. Louis was going to ask if he was alright, however the naked body in front of him distracted his mind for a moment.

Then, he asked quickly,”What’s wrong, love? You alright?”

Harry rushed to the door, only to let out a pained sound as he began limping. “Shit, you fucked me hard.”

“You asked,” Louis replied cheekily and got up to change, too.

Harry rolled his eyes and then said,”Suki is having the kittens! I completely forgot, fuck. She might be having them right now and I missed it. C’mon, hurry!”

The fact that he was now excited for the birth of the kittens was a nice change. Harry was upset at first, but not because of the kittens. Just because it was so expensive and a lot of work. However, as he went downstairs and saw Suki slowly walking towards a pile of blankets, he found himself staring in awe because life is beautiful and now he was going to see life being born.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I swear you need to fix that st—“ Harry hushed him and Louis frowned, turning to see Suki laying herself down and licking herself as if she was cleaning but they knew it was for the kittens. To help them somehow.

Harry and Louis both quietly walked over and Louis sat down on the chair, pulling Harry on his lap, albeit being smaller. Harry curled in on him, both a bit chilly due to how cold it was. They watched with fascination Suki quietly meowed in distress until eventually, a small kitten found its way out, naked and with nearly no fur. Suki licked the kitten clean.

Louis said suddenly,”It looks like she pooped them out.”

“Louis!” Harry gaped, nudging him. “Don’t insult the birthing process of a kitten!”

“I never said it was a bad thing…”

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled as he pecked Louis’ lips, mumbling,"This is purr-adise." "I hate you so much." "Love you, too." Louis grinned and whispered as their noses touched,"Love you more." And yeah, it was nice. It was perfect. Or as Harry would say, purrfect. He was happy. Harry leaned back and he watched the kittens being cleaned and claimed by the mama. It was nice, sitting with his boyfriend in his home and watching new members of the family. Harry was never so content, never in his life.

Louis held Harry tightly and snuggled him close, pressing kisses to his neck. It was all so lovely. Louis accepted him and made him feel safe. Harry trusted him so much. More than anyone else he knew. He loved the attention given and the way they bicker, yet learn to resolve the tension and make each other happy.

It’s not everyday you can say you and your boyfriend watched kittens being born after having kinky sex the night before. They had a very special relationship. It was weird, but so were they. Harry laughed as Louis tried to touch a kitten, only to be hissed at. He had to tell him they needed to wait a week before doing so and Louis pouted, but was pleased as Harry offered to blow him in the shower.

And so, a week later, they were sat in the room with Romeo and Suki cuddled up with one of the kittens, her name was Tiger Lilly. Louis held tiny little Deadpool (yeah, Harry wasn’t pleased with this…) and Harry held Rosie. It was perfect. They had their own little family. The love in the room was suffocating and Harry didn’t ever expect this to happen.

It’s funny, Harry thought. How he was cuddled in Louis’ arms with their kittens sleeping on them, sharing small kisses quietly. He didn’t even know how this happened. He did, but he didn’t think it would. Harry wanted to say it started with him trying to be a good neighbor and help Louis only to be yelled at, but in all honesty, he had to say it all started with Romeo. The beloved cat of Louis who impregnated Harry’s cat.

Harry chuckled to himself, fondly watching Louis pet Rosie and watch the parent cats sleep comfortably in the pile of blankets. Until Louis frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he asked in horror,”Wait, so…if my cat fucked your cat and your cat’s kittens are also my cat’s kittens, does that make our relationship technically incest?”

And of course, Louis had to ruin the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! you can check out my other stories if you'd like.  
> Follow my accounts?  
> Wattpad: Larry_Lashton  
> Twitter/IG: Minnielacehaz  
> Tumblr: bottomharrylibrary 
> 
> love you and have a purrfect day (hehe)


End file.
